fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Grimoire
|-|Jay= |-|Jess= |-|Deedee= Summary Jay Grimoire is one of the three main heroes of Tales of the Red Wings. An androgynous child with no memory, he was discovered by Soichiro Sakuya in Sidhe Forest. Backstory Lilith Grimoire, newly-crowned Demon Queen, was considered a prodigy. As one of the youngest to take the crown (And a succubus, no less), bearing equally powerful children was expected of her from demonic society. However, her thirst for knowledge led her to spend much of her time studying other planes, including the Void, a space between the demon world and the others. Jay and his sister Jess, upon being born, had an innate connection to the void that gave them incredible potential and power. They were well-loved by their siblings, but would be torn from them when their castle was attacked by a rival faction of demons. In the ensuing chaos, the twins accidentally activated their powers, vanishing from the castle and becoming lost in the void. Ultimately, Jess lost her body, but her soul protected Jay in order to keep her brother safe until, by a stroke of luck, he fell into the Sidhe Forest of Astiria. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Jay Grimoire Classification: '''Hell Imp (Jay), Nightgaunt (Jess), Goblin (Deedee), Void Imp (Vivi) '''MBTI: ENFP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Gender: '''FtM Trans (Jay), Female (Jess, Deedee, Vivi) '''Age: '''12 '''Date of Birth: '''April 21st '''Height: 4'8" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Small animals, Candy Dislikes: Being hungry Affiliation: Soichiro's Troupe, Red Wings Revolution, Dragonroost Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx0cSviSnGs Personality Initially, Jay is portrayed as a feral child, unable to speak beyond a few simple words. At this time, Jess acts as a guiding force, and is the one with the intelligence. She tells Jay what to do to survive, and is basically responsible for keeping him out of danger. However, he's also very bright and eager to learn, and was able to learn how to speak, read, and write over a short period of time. He enjoys the company of small animals. Once he learns how to speak, his personality is revealed to be somewhat childish, but also quite friendly, eager to play with animals and make new friends. Jay proves to be somewhat arrogant, referring to himself as "the brains" of the group despite his absolute lack of common sense. He also has little sense of figurative language and has taken every figure of speech he's been presented with literally (E.G. "I can't wear a heart on my sleeve, it's in my chest!"). Despite this, he has a good heart and genuinely cares for the well-being of his friends, often to the point of tagging along against their will just to make sure they're okay. Appearance Jay's appearance, thanks to his shapeshifting ability, tends to vary throughout his life. Generally speaking, he appears as a young, androgynous boy with dark skin. His hair color and style varies constantly, though he most consistently wears it either loose and wild or tied into twin tails. After meeting Crystal Rosewater, it has remained pink in color, though the exact shape isn't constant. Jay was dressed only in rags upon arriving in the void. After being freshened up by Soichiro, he wears a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants in the style of the demon hunter himself. He later bought a dark purple cape in dollet which he wore as armor, though it would be destroyed in the following arc by Brine. After the fall of Vandole, Jay wore a black skirt and knee-high socks, along with a pink hoodie. He was known to be very fond of the hoodie, as it was among the only articles of clothing he owned and it was only thanks to continuous urging from Alana and Lissa that he washed it at all. During the Astirian Annual Tournament, Jay wore a long-sleeved white shirt and light blue overalls. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-A '''| '''8-A | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C | Low 7-C, 7-B with Deedee's Strength | 7-B | 6-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Introduction=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4. Survived and regenerated from decapitation and being melted with acid, and he can reincarnate after a period of several centuries), Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing mana, as well as emotions and danger), Regeneration (High-Mid; Can reform his body as long as his demon essence isn't destroyed), Deconstruction, Absorption (Can drain mana through biting or breaking down objects), Fusionism (Demons can mix their demon essence with another to fuse), Shapeshifting (All demons can change their shape to disguise themselves, and Jay's No Names, Many Faces allows him to perfectly change his biology to that of another species), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Water Manipulation, Steam Manipulation, limited Flight (Capable of emitting water jets to fly and creating water wings), Fire Manipulation (Copied Eagle's fire magic), Resistance to Magic with his cape (His cape has a spell that defends it against magic, and even canceled out one of Alana's traps), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Transmutation (Survived within the void for several years), Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Demons have a natural affinity for Curse and Shadow elemental magic, making it more difficult to harm them with it) |-|Dissidia's Abilities=Flight (Can fly to Jay), Instinctive Reaction (Will react to jay and protect him autonomously), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between the world and the void) | Same as before | Same as Before | Same as Before | Same as Before | Same as Before, plus Energy Manipulation (Can generate three rotating blades of energy along its outer edge), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, and 9; Arks are capable of seriously harming deities), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Arks can incapacitate gods for long periods of time, who can regenerate even from the destruction of their law), Non-Physical Interaction (Arks can strike ghosts that exist in another plane of existence), Biological Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Arks are capable of attacking on all levels of existence to harm incorporeal minds, spirits like ghosts, and even the laws of gods), Resistance Negation, Power Nullification (Arks with divinity nullify the resistances and effects of arks with lower divinity) |-|After Unlocking his Aura + Draining Finch= Same as before, plus Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), Heat Manipulation (Can make his aura hot enough to ignite the air or cold enough to create frost), Electricity Manipulation (Transmuted his aura into electricity), Elasticity (Via Aura Gun), Surface Scaling (Via Aura Web), Forcefield Creation (Via Aura Egg), limited Life Manipulation, Summoning, Creation (Through absorbing Finch's Magic, inadvertently created a familiar known as Legs McGee). After absorbing part of the Plaguelands, gains Curse Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Absorbed curse mana from the Plaguelands, and can use it to form a giant clawed hand), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Transmutation, Corruption |-|Jess' Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Though Jess is blind, she can see in the dark using sonar, possessing enhanced hearing), Darkness Manipulation (Capable of using Shadow Magic, controlling the shadows of others), Telekinesis (Lifted Zephyr upside-down with his own shadow), Immersion (Can merge ito shadows to travel around), Teleportation (By moving into the shadows, she can appear from any angle and attack from any location) |-|Deedee's Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced smell and hearing compared to a human), Chain Manipulation (Can use the chains around her wrists as weaponry), Animal Manipulation (Capable of forcing her will over animals, even god-beasts), Instinctive Reaction (DD allows her to see attacks coming from behind and dodge them on instinct), Weather Manipulation (Ran fast enough to create a tornado), Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Her voice is powerful enough to kill animals from the vibrations), Berserk Mode Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Broke out of a plaguespawn's gravity spell), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Goblins are naturally resistant to disease and poisons) |-|Alexandria Arc= Same as before, plus Natural Weaponry (Horns and Hooves when mimicking a Pan), Sleep Manipulation (Pan wool causes those around them to become sluggish and drowsy, and fall asleep with enough exposure) |-|Post-Second Wind= Same as before, plus Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Sticky Fingers works in a similar way to Rune Magic), can steal the properties of objects, Physics Manipulation (Stole the friction from the ground), limited Void Manipulation and BFR with Void Blade, Empathic Manipulation (His aura now possesses a childlike property that makes others want to befriend him), Gravity Manipulation (Can transfer his own gravity itno another object), Light Manipulation, Invisibility (Transferred the light reflecting off of his body to a cow, making himself completely invisible), Sound Manipulation (Stole Ryn's sound to make him mute and completely silent) |-|Dragon Civil War=Same as before, plus Shapeshifting into coins, Metal Manipulation (Can control coins after being cursed by one and absorbing the curse), Intangibility (Elemental, can phase through attacks by turning into coins), Air Manipulation (Can create a tornado of coins), Transmutation with his cursed coins that he stole, Longevity (Mimicked Sitha, a Dragon that can live for thousands of years), Mind Manipulation (Mimicked a Dragon, all of which can enthrall beings through their Gaze), True Flight, Breath Attack (Dragons can naturally breathe elemental magic), Attack Reflection (The scales of a Dragon deflect almost all magic), Acid Manipulation (Has access to Sitha's Breath Weapon), Poison Manipulation (Has access to Horus' Breath Weapon), Ice Manipulation (Has access to Cryovale's Breath Weapon), Transformation (Can turn into a Dragon), Resistance to Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of all varieties), Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Resistant to the breath weapons he possesses) |-|Vivi's Abilities=Void Manipulation (She has control over the Void between dimensions), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between Algo and the Void at her leisure), BFR (Can suck objects and presumably people into the Void), Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Physics seem to bend around her, and she can walk and levitate completely unhindered by gravity), Clairvoyance (Using Dissidia, was watching Jay's progress since he left the void), Resistance to Physics Manipulation, Void Exposure which includes Existence Erasure (As a place without any concepts, most of what enters is unable to withstand it, and it erased), Absolute Zero (The void has no concept of heat), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Its very nature distorts space and time), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Transmutation Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Dissidia destroyed a tree the first time it was summoned) | Multi-City Block Level (Fought and defeated Eagle alongside Hammond) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Comparable in power to Zephyr and Ryn, and defeated Finch while playing around) | Small Town Level (Stronger than before), City Level with Deedee's Power (Deedee is leagues stronger than Jay, and is capable of damaging foes like Flare and Minako. However, Jay cannot handle her power) | City Level (Significantly superior to Victor, who created a storm) | Island Level+ (Defeated Rathalos alongside Zephyr and Milas, whom Shenlong stated was close to his level of power) Speed: Average Human with Subsonic 'Reactions (Was able to perceive Zephyr) | '''Supersonic '(Reacted to a burst of electricity from Alana Heartlily) | '''Supersonic+ (Outsped Finch's Mercurius) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than before), Relativistic+ with Deedee's power | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Victor and Aaron) | Relativistic+ (Fought both Horus and Rathalos, who should be comparable to, albeit slower than Arvel) Lifting Strength: Class 1, likely Class 5 (With Hammond's help, forced open a 3 ton Vault Door) [[Durability|'Durability']]: Wall Level (Soichiro noted that Jay didn't get seriously wounded by being blown though a wall) | Multi-City Block Level (Took hits from Eagle) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Survived attacks from Steelhide) | Small Town Level (Tougher than before) | City Level | Island Level+ (Withstood Rathalos' breath weapon with help from Milas) Stamina: Unknown currently. Range: Extended Melee with Dissidia, Hundreds of Meters with magic. Up to Kilometers at his maximum aura range of 1 mile. Intelligence: '''Though he's childish, he is an exceedingly fast learner, and can come up with intelligent strategies in the middle of a battle, partially thanks to jess. '''Standard Equipment: * Dissidia: '''A mysterious ring blade, black in color and covered in cracks and chips that came out of the void with him. It follows him around seemingly of its own will, rolling along the ground or even flying to defend its wielder. It possesses the power to reshape itself, giving a handle wherever Jay is holding it as to not cut him and shifting its size. ** '''Energy Blades: '''After the Dragon Civil War, Shenlong gave one of his own scales to restore Dissidia's ark properties and repair it. It gained gold lining filling in all the chips and cracks, making it completely shiny and smooth. It can now sprout energy blades of purple mana that can rotate quickly. * '''Magic Cape: '''A magic cape purchased in Dollet. It's enchanted with spells that increase its durability, letting Jay use it as a shield. However, it was later cut in half by Brine. * '''Guitar: '''A small guitar fit for a child, that Jay got as a souvenir from the Sound tribe village in Lindblum. It can be used as a conduit for magic, but Jay has not yet figured this out. * '''Daggers: '''A pair of hunting daggers that Jay bought during his and Ryn's visit to the Spirit Tribe Village. They can be enhanced with his aura, and while he typically uses them as his main weapons for melee, he can also launch them at a range using his aura, similar to Kratos' blades of chaos. * '''Chains: '''Chains that Deedee is shackled to. She can extend their length at will and use them as powerful bludgeoning weapons and even slicing weapons. Jay can use them by enhancing them with his aura. * '''Cursed Coins: '''A bag of cursed coins that Jay stole from Fatalis' Treasury. These coins appear normal until picked up, at which point they create a mouth that bites whoever is holding them. This causes the effected to disintegrate, cursing them by turning them into a pile of coins, effectively killing them by rendering them inanimate. It's worth noting that demons can reverse this effect by absorbing the curse and remaining conscious. * '''Dragonbone Short Swords: '''A pair of short swords that Jess wields like knives, made from the bones of dragons. * '''Dragonbone Gauntlets: '''A pair of gauntlets that Deedee wields, used during the Dragon Civil War. Made from the scales of a Yellow dragon, they possess immense durability while not being overly cumbersome. True to the dragon that made them, they can also emit blinding flashes of light. '''Weaknesses: '''Very childish, and doesn't have much common sense. Has a fear of exploding. Weak to holy magic and angelic weaponry thanks to being a demon. Certain types of magic, like Ice, Lightning, and Fire, can damage or otherwise incapacitate his essence, making it more difficult to return. Jess is entirely blind | Same as before | Aura isn't as effective on those with stronger souls than him | Same as before | His magic crest will eventually kill him | Same as before, though no longer possesses a weakness to certain elements. However, he is now vulnerable to anti-dragon weaponry '''Key: Beginning of Series | Vandole Arc | Finch Drained + Aura Unlocked '''| '''Astirian Annual Championship | Post-Second Wind | Dragon Civil War Note: '''Because Jay can fuse and unfuse with his siblings at will, he doesn't always have access to all of their abilities. As such, when making a VS thread with him, whichever abilities he has absorbed need to be specified. '''Feats: Physical: *(Deedee) Killed two birds by yelling, then one-shot a deer by throwing it *Blocked Alana's electricity trap *Outran Finch's Mercurius *Perceived the path of lightning magic *(Deedee) Dodged a laser from Michael Intelligence/Creativity: * Learned how to speak English from a few sentences and context clues. * Tricked Finch into flooding the Ishgard prison so that Jay could electrocute him. * Used his aura as a tether to hook on to his own magic water orbs like a grappling hook. Skill: * Tracked Zephyr's aura across a third of Astiria. * Defeated Stinger in the Astiria Royale Tournament * Helped take down Sitha, the Vicious * Helped kill the dragon Cryovale and defeat Aldriot * Defeated Finch and Eagle of the four Holy Knights of Astiria. Miscellaneous: *Rode a sky whale. Sticky Fingers Feats: *Stole Zephyr's Speed *Stole Sitha's strength and siphoned it into himself *Stole Cryovale's flight, causing him to plummet *Stole his own light and put it on a cow, making a very bright cow *Stole his own gravity and put it in a rock, causing him to start floating *Stole the sound and light from Himself and Ryn for a stealth mission Notable Attacks and Techniques Multiple Souls: 'Unique among most residents of Algo, Jay possesses multiple souls, thanks to his demon-based fusionism. Jay has a tendency to merge with multiple individuals, gaining their abilities and housing their souls within his own body, in a mental space that appears to be a house of sorts. Each soul has their own identity and can take over the body at any time, and jay cannot typically call on their unique abilities without allowing them to take control of the body. |-|Jess= Jay's biological sister, Jezebel. Along with Jay, she was lost in the void for quite some time, but ultimately sacrificed her body in order to protect her twin brother. Being a bat demon in her true form, she is completely blind, but can see in the dark using sonar. *'Shadow Manipulation: '''Jess can use shadow-elemental magic, but has so far only used this to control the shadows of other people, tripping them up and lifting them. ** '''Shadow Travel: '''Jess can merge and vanish into darkness, traveling through it at incredibly high speeds. This allows her to appear at any location in the connected darkness, attacking from any angle. ** '''Darkness Sense: '''Jess can actually sense the location of anything in the darkness, even through walls. However, she cannot sense things that are in light, relying only on the shadows those things are casting. |-|Deedee= A goblin huntress who spent most of her life wandering around Alexandria before meeting Jay Grimoire for the first time. She is oddly fascinated with Jay and the Red Wings to the point of merging with Jay. * '''Animal Empathy: '''Deedee has a natural connection to animals, and due to a mysterious force, she can force them to obey her through her own aura. Small animals naturally flock to her, but she can do this to more aggressive species and even god-beasts. * '''Sonic Roars: '''Deedee's roars are powerful enough to send damaging vibrations through the air, that instantly killed a pair of birds and paralyzed a deer long enough for her to kill it instantly with a single blow. * '''DD: '''A mysterious voice in Deedee's head that guides her in battle. Using this voice, Deedee gains the ability to dodge attacks and fight back, acting completely on instinct as DD can warn her of danger. DD can also take control of Deedee to access Berserk Mode. * '''Berserk Mode: '''A fighting style that allows DD to fight like a wild animal, on all fours using her teeth and claws. She gains sharper fangs in this mode, as well as a spectral aura shaped like a wolf. She also gains enough power and speed to create a tornado by running in circles. ** '''Wolf Metal Ball: '''A special technique that DD uses in Berserk Mode. By creating a tornado, DD leaps high into the air using a combination of her own strength and the tornado's updraft. She then tucks her knees in and begins to spin like sonic, creating a whirling metal ball of chains buffed up by her own aura. |-|Vivi= The self-proclaimed Princess of the Void, a Void Imp who seems to fulfill the role of Jay's guardian angel. She's a playful and sassy girl who's been watching Jay's development through Dissidia, sending it to him whenever he needs it. * '''Void Manipulation: '''Vivi can manipulate the void, a massive nothingness that resides between worlds and typically erases whatever passes through the boundary between it and the material world. It's a massive junk space filled with floating debris, and Vivi can manipulate it at her leisure. ** '''BFR: '''Vivi can quite easily open void gates, black hole-like spheres that suck whatever touches them into the void. She can also use these to travel, as well as teleport between the void and the world in purple pulses. * '''Void Imp Physiology: '''Being a Void Imp, the laws of physics don't really apply to Vivi. She can float upside down and through the air, walking on it as if she were on solid ground, seemingly with the ability to manipulate her own personal gravity. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Magic Crest Mutation: '''Jay's magic crest is unique in that it is a mutation. Those who suffer from a magic crest mutation have a crest that constantly grows, giving them multiple unique abilities. However, as the crest grows and covers their body, more of their blood vessels will be converted into mana network, leading to a vastly-decreased lifespan as their body eventually either breaks down in an early death or converts into mana entirely, becoming a Niffin. * '''No Names, Many Faces: '''The first application of Jay's magic crest, which he has possessed since birth. Jay's shapeshifting is vastly superior to that of the average demon, allowing him to take on not only the appearance, but the biology of whatever species he turns into, similar to the monsters known as mimics. This allows him to use the biological abilities of that species, as well as reproduce with them. * '''Sticky Fingers: '''The second application of Jay's magic crest, unlocked through his second wind after being impaled in the chest by Ainz's void blade. This ability allows him to steal "ideas" from objects through physical touch, similar to how Rune Magic alters basic ideas in an imitation of godly script. using this, he can do things like steal heat from an area, take away senses, and remove friction from objects, as long as he is able to touch the target with his aura. In addition, he can transfer properties like this to other beings to give them traits or even weaknesses. ** '''Static Overcharge: '''By absorbing the friction from the environment, jay gains enhanced friction, generating massive amounts of static electricity by moving. Through this, he can electrify himself for a shockingly-powerful grapple. ** '''Self-Stealing: '''Jay can steal properties from himself as long as he has something to transfer them into. He was able to take his weight and put it on a rock to start floating in the air, as well as become invisible by transferring his light to a cow. |-|Spells= '''Water Magic: '''From Zoua Magicite. Jay can manipulate and create water to attack. This is his main method of combat, and he has shown to be incredibly versatile with it, creating intricate and ingenious constructs beyond simple discs and blasts. Jay can also manipulate fog and steam, coalescing it back into water, though he cannot manipulate ice. * '''Water Orbs: '''Jay creates an orb of water, which can be wielded as a projectile or made hollow to form a shield. They also act as mobility tools for his dagger. * '''Stream Burst: '''By causing one of his water familiars or a water orb to explode, Jay causes a group of high-pressure water streams to rush out in all directions, before converging on whatever target Jay wishes and punching holes in them. * '''Water Drill: '''Jay forms a gigantic drill made of spinning water, that can drill through solid rock and steel and destroy the toughest of opponents. * '''Water Clone: '''Jay forms a clone of water to take attacks for him. he can also transfer his light and sound to this to create a fully-functioning fake Jay. '''Fire Magic: '''From mimicking Eagle's magic. Jay can manipulate and create fire to attack, as well as generate it from his hands to cook things. He has also shown the ability to create flaming familiars. '''Life Magic: '''From draining Finch's magic. Jay can manipulate the element of life, allowing him to give life to objects and manipulate plants and animals. However, he has not yet shown the ability to use this directly, instead infusing it into his other elements. * '''Flameys: '''A small fireball with a face that Jay can create. He can make dozens of them as a light and heat source. Notable ones are Flamey, Flamey Jr, Flimsworth, Charby, Spicy, Brimstone Johnson, and Nova. He can form a giant familiar made of fire if he has a large enough source of it. * '''Legs McGee: '''The first of Jay's familiars, which he accidentally created through Finch's magic while creating a mode of transportation through the desert. Composed entirely out of water, It is a flat surface with several chairs on it, along with a larger armchair that has a pedestal, all supported by two large, human-like legs. It's capable of running at extremely fast speeds over various types of terrain, controlled by Jay placing his hands inside the pedestal. It has a limited degree of sentience, as it bowed to Jay and followed orders. * '''Orby: '''Another one of Jay's familiars, composed entirely out of water. It takes the form of a large orb of water that can sprout large arms made of the same water to punch and chop enemies. * '''Unnamed Wing Ball: '''Similar to Orby, this is a massive ball of water that Jay can ride on. Unlike orby, this one can sprout wings of water, allowing it to fly and carry Jay on top of it. Deedee suggested naming it "Wings McStings", but was promptly denied. * '''Water Familiars: '''Familiars resembling small, 1-foot-tall version sof Jay and his friends that Jay can create. They possess limited intelligence and can manipulate their own water in imitations of the spells their real counterpart can make. '''Curse Magic: '''From absorbing mana from the Plaguelands, an ancient magic disease made to corrupt living objects. Jay can now use curse magic, magic which targets the soul and breaks down matter, absorbing it. He has shown to create a large clawed hand with this so far. '''Void Blade: '''A void-elemental spell which he accidentally stole from Ainz Grimoire. Jay forms a blade out of void, which appears as a black, almost starry rift. This attack negates durability by BFRing the matter it comes into contact with into the void, but its functionality is limited due to its melee range. '''Coin Form: '''After being bitten by a cursed gold coin in a Dragon's Lair, Jay was transformed into a pile of coins. However, thanks to his physiology, he was able to absorb the transmutation spell, not only gaining his normal body back but giving him the ability to turn himself into coins. He can fire off coins as projectiles, phase through attacks by turning into coins, and use coins to track foes. |-|Species Abilities= '''Imp: '''Jay is an Imp, and a powerful one at that. As such, he possesses the natural biological abilities that all imps do. Imps share common traits: Red skin, small wings that allow for hovering flight, and a sensitive, whip-like tail. * '''Demon Essence Manipulation: '''Jay's body is made up of demon essence, a black, liquid substance that's essentially liquefied curse magic which he can control at will. This allows him to transform his appearance, turning into living beings and even inanimate objects. * '''Regeneration: '''Thanks to being composed of demon essence, Jay lacks proper organs and can reform his entire body unless the essence itself is completely destroyed. * '''Absorption: '''Jay can absorb magic by biting others, adding it to his pool. Furthermore, he can break materials down into mana using his demon essence. * '''Fusionism: '''Demons can fuse with other demons by merging their essence together, giving them both control over a singular body with multiple abilities. This is how Jess and Deedee both live in Jay's body. * '''Curse Affinity: '''Jay has a natural affinity for curse magic. Though this gives him a weakness to holy attacks, it lets him resist curses and demonic attacks. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Jay is able to track the mana of people he's gotten the signature of, even across all of Astiria. '''Pan: Because of his bond with Nellen Orlend, Jay can transform into a Pan, a sheep beastkin. Young Pan are often chronically sleepy thanks to the effects of their wool, which can lull anything and anyone around them into a peaceful slumber through just his presence. He also has tough horns that can be used as a weapon, and hooves that can crush solid stone. Ratatoskr: Jay can transform into a pseudo-ratatoskr, a Squirrel beastkin, after having seen a squirrel during his initial appearance on Astiria. Cheshire: Because of his bond with Crystal Rosewater, Jay has learned how to transform into a Cheshire Cat, a species of feline beastkin prominently associated with Fey. Their full capabilities are currently unknown. Kitsune: Thanks to constant interactions with Zephyr, as well as fights with Flare, Jay has mimicked the ability to turn into a Kitsune. *'Fox-Fire: '''A magical orange flame Jay can release from his tail. This fire can act as a light source and can ignite small objects. *'Fox Form: Jay can turn into a small pink fox, allowing him to dig through snow and travel longer distances. It also lets him communicate through telepathy. '''Dragon: '''Jay mimicked a Dragon, a species of god-beast that lives on the floating island of Dragonroost, to the south of Astiria. Dragons are massive, semi-reptilian monsters that are widely known to be the most powerful species that lives on Algo, and for good reason. When Jay turns into a dragon or a semi-transformed mode, he gains their physiology and abilities. * '''Magic Resistance: '''Because of the innate power that Dragon scales carry, they have the effect of completely shrugging off magic spells and even reflecting them depending on their makeup. Lightning will arc off of their body, Heat and Cold will be ignored, and Earth will shatter beneath their claws. Unless one uses accurate magic to target their insides, it's nearly impossible to kill them with magic alone. * '''True Flight: '''By sprouting draconic wings, Jay can achieve true flight that his water wings and tiny imp wings were previously unable to provide. * '''Thought Acceleration: '''Dragons are considered to have a "higher dimension" of intelligence compared to humans. While this doesn't explicitly apply to Jay, it does vastly increase the speed at which he can process information. * '''Sense Enhancement: '''The senses of Dragons are vastly superior to even the most trained of beastkin. They can detect clear, odorless poisons in food and drink, see miles away, and hear even the faintest sounds across the world. In addition, Dragons are all connected to eachother on the same "psychic wavelength", allowing Jay to communicate with them and sense important events. * '''Enthralling Gaze: '''The gaze of Dragons places all that meet them under a subconscious trance, that can be triggered at the Dragon's will. Often, these "sleeper agents" can go months or even years without being taken advantage of. * '''Breath Weapon: '''Of all the superhuman characteristics that Dragons provide, a Dragon's Breath Weapon is among their most powerful. Compared to humans, who create spells outside of their body, a Dragon builds their breath weapon inside its body before releasing it as a high-pressure jet of whatever element that they command. Because of his mimicry physiology, Jay can create different types of breath weapons, not just one. ** '''Acid Breath: '''A jet of corrosive acid, taken from Sitha, the Vicious. This breath weapon can turn entire lakes uninhabitable, and melt solid steel down into nothing. It's also incredibly effective at hampering regeneration, as it destroys cells and has a tendency to remain in the body even as it tries to regenerate. ** '''Poison Breath: '''A cloud of poison, taken from Horus, the Royal Advisor. This breath weapon emits a cloud of dangerous gas that burns the eyes and throat and can cause a fast, but agonizing death. ** '''Frost Breath: '''A jet of ice and snow, taken from Cryovale, the Hunter of the North. This breath weapon fires out a high-pressure jet of snow that creates ice shards wherever it strikes, freezing people solid and sealing them within ice. ** '''Fire Breath: '''A jet of burning fire, taken from Rathalos, the Burning. This breath weapon fires out a high-pressure jet of compressed flame, that sparks and burns through essentially any man-made material. Some legends say it can even melt Adamantine. |-|Aura= The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. Aura can be weaponized by a skilled enough user, and thanks to possessing multiple souls, Jay's aura is greater than that of his peers. * '''Aura Gun: '''Jay makes finger guns, directing a stream of his aura to attack a foe. It's been compared to a stream of water and offers a more potent version of the normal effects of Aura. * '''Aura Web: '''Jay creates strands of Aura from his fingers that stick to objects and stretch, letting him pull them to him and manipulate them with ease. * '''Elemental Aura: '''Jay enhances his aura to possess intense heat or cold, enough to affect the environment around him. * '''Aura Charge: '''By applying a charge to his aura, Jay can cause it to electrify, shocking all those who touch him. * '''Aura Egg: '''Jay consolidates his aura into an egg-shaped shield around him, increasing its defensive prowess against enemy aura. * '''Aura Enhancement: '''Jay can enhance weapons with his aura, turning them sharper, stronger, more durable, or even dull. He can also bounce weapons on strings, wielding his daggers in a manner similar to the blades of chaos. * '''Aura Sensing: '''After accidentally following a duplicate of Nellen Orlend made to trick him, Jay decided to train his aura senses. He can now sense anything in the vicinity of the aura, allowing him to see through walls and detect secret areas. '''Emotional Aura: '''Jay's aura possesses a unique, almost childish property that causes those in his proximity to want to befriend or protect him rather than attack him. Trivia * Jess' favorite food is fish. * Jay's favorite food is anything he can get his hands on, but he prefers Candy and other sweets. * Every element of mana has a different taste to Jay. Known elements are: ** Fire: Tastes like cinnamon ** Water: Has no taste, much like water ** Earth: Tastes like chocolate ** Wind: ** Thunder: Tangy, like sprite ** Ice: ** Life: ** Metal: ** Light: ** Shadow: Like Coffee ** Holy: ** Curse: ** Time: ** Space: ** Void: Bland, actually makes Jay hungry * Jay enjoys coloring books, and whenever he mimics a new species, a coloring book appears in his mental space. Other '''Notable Victories: Damus Adapin (2099: Zenith) Damus' Profile Bolt Arriaga (2099: Zenith) Bolt's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors) Ethan's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Ethan's 7-A equipment was restricted.) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astiria Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Water Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Paralysis Users